


settle down

by scotlland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing fluff, M/M, ayo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotlland/pseuds/scotlland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is kinda cold, maybe Dean can warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	settle down

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Settle Down by The 1975.
> 
> I really wanted to write some fluffy nonsense about my favorite angel and hunter ^u^
> 
> Thanks to Kenzie for helping me beta this and convincing me to keep writing when I wanted to stop. <3

At the sound of a soft creak somewhere in the room, Dean's eyes shot open. He laid perfectly still and held his breath, listening.

Another creak.

Without a moment's hesitation, a number of things happened in one swift move: Dean rolled out of his bed, swiped the gun off his bedside table, aimed it toward where the sound was coming from, and switched the light on.

"Dean, whoa! It's me!" Castiel stood on the other side of the room, hands raised, looking very frightened.

Dean caught his breath and let out a sigh, his sight finally coming into focus after the sudden shock of light.

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean grunted, though he was relieved it hadn't been something sinister breaking into his room.

He set his gun back down on the nightstand and carded his fingers through his hair.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked. Being woken up unexpectedly was one of Dean's biggest pet peeves. A good night's sleep wasn't exactly in the job description, so he liked to take advantage of it whenever the chance presented itself.

Castiel relaxed somewhat, slowly lowering his arms back to his sides, but he suddenly looked embarrassed. Nervous almost.

"It's just, um..." He tugged on the hem of his pajama shirt as he cleared his throat. "You seem to have given me the coldest bed in the cabin and well..." Another nervous cough. "It's quite difficult to sleep."

Dean shook his head, trying to hide a fond smile and failing at getting the image of Castiel's bare collar bones out of his mind. He couldn't stay annoyed with Cas; he wasn't used to such human customs as sleeping and eating, and helping him learn was just so amusing.

"We weren't slighting you, Cas." Dean assured his friend. "The whole damn cabin's cold. Grab another blanket if you can't sleep."

Dean slid back into his bed, expecting that to be the end of the conversation.

"I already have all the blankets I could find." Cas took a step toward  
Dean's bed as he wrapped his arms around himself. "It's still so cold."

Dean sighed, but he was pretty sure he could hear Cas' teeth chattering from across the room. He looked up at Castiel, who wore this look on his face. It wasn't a faux look of mock-innocence in an attempt to make a move on Dean. He knew Cas wasn't even thinking like that. The look on his face was genuinely sad, almost scared, like he was afraid to go back to that cold bed.

Dean pulled back his duvet and patted the open mattress next to him. "Hop in, angel boy."

Castiel's face lit up at the invitation, at the thought of a warm bed and a good night's sleep.

"Thank you, Dean. I appreciate it a lot." Cas said as his slid in next to him. His voice was gravely with exhaustion, but the most genuine thing Dean had ever heard. He hid his uncontrollably wide grin by turning his back to Cas and flicking the light off.

Dean knew Cas' intentions were beyond innocent, wanting nothing more than some warmth, but that didn't stop him from sighing fondly when he woke up face-to-face with him, the angel's arm wrapped around the hunter, and their legs tangled together under the sheets.

Knowing it was still too early to be awake, Dean nuzzled his face down into the crook of Cas' neck, slid his hand up over his waist, and shut his eyes, for once completely content with his life.

**

Dean stumbled down the hallway, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, following the scent of - wait, was that bacon?

He rounded the corner into the kitchen and couldn't believe what he was seeing; Sam, in a white v-neck and blue plaid flannel pajama pants, stood at the stove with three or four different things cooking. Dean could see pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, and yes, bacon.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed as he walked over to the stove and clapped his younger brother on the back.

"Hey, good morning." Sam greeted with a knowing smile going unnoticed by Dean, who was too focused on all the food.

"What is this, Christmas?" Dean genuinely couldn't believe his eyes.

"Thought I'd help Castiel out; he's probably starving." Dean's heart swelled with pride for having such a caring brother.

"You know what else he's probably not used to? Sleeping." Sam played.

"You think?" Dean asked as he picked at a piece of bacon sizzling in the pan.

"Dean," Sam set the spatula down on the stovetop, folded his arms across his chest, and turned around to lean his back against the counter. "I saw you two this morning."

Sam couldn't hold back his goofy triumphant grin as his older brother's face turned bright red.

"Sam, I-" Dean stuttered.

"Hey," Sam interrupted. "There's no need to explain anything. We're all good. I just don't want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me. I'm your brother, Dean. You can tell me anything."

Before Dean had a chance to respond, Castiel came limping into the kitchen, body heavy with sleep.

"Morning everyone." He grinned stupidly. "Smells great."

There was silence between the Winchester boys, but Cas was blissfully ignorant of the awkwardness as he took a seat at the table.

Sam shoved Dean with his elbow as he turned back to the stove with a sly smile on his face, and an extremely irritated Dean responded by shoving Sam forcefully, nearly knocking him off his feet.

**

Castiel appeared in Dean's room that night, and the night after that, both times with the excuse that his bed was just too cold. By the fourth night, though, the routine started to change; 

After sharing the tiny bathroom to get ready for bed, the two did not part ways at the door to Dean's room. Instead, after a moment's hesitation, Dean reached out and laced his fingers with Cas' and slowly lead him into the dark room. With the door shut carefully and quietly behind them, their lips came together like magnets and they gripped each other tight as they tripped and stumbled all the way across the room until they found the bed.

Dean found Castiel's lips soft and gentle. In fact, everything about the angle could be summed up with those two words.

Cas was tentative and careful, but Dean's mouth was rough and aggressive. If Dean wasn't so enamored with Castiel's lips - and let's be honest, there's no way that was happening - he would have noted that their two different styles of kissing reflected their personalities perfectly; the angel and the hunter.

Dean's head was swimming by the time they had made it under the covers and the kissing had slowed to fond little pecks at each other.

Under the covers, Dean tentatively reached his hand out and brushed his fingers across some of Castiel's exposed skin. Cas jumped at the light touch, surprising Dean and causing him to retract his hand immediately.

"Sorry!" Dean cried, thankful for the darkness so that Castiel couldn't see how terribly embarrassed he was.

Cas chuckled, picking his head up and setting it back down closer to Dean.

"It's okay, Dean." Castiel reached out and took both of Dean's hands in his own. "Your hands are just cold."

Dean sighed and leaned in to kiss Castiel. In the dark, it was difficult to find Cas' lips, and they both giggled like idiots as Dean struggled. Their lips finally met though, and they relaxed back into the slow rhythm of each other.

Dean's hands had found their way under Cas' shirt, tracing the contours of his abs with his fingertips. Castiel's fingers were dangerously close to breaching the elastic waistline of Dean's pants, constantly inching his hands closer and closer to where Dean wanted them to be.

The heat between the two was clearly rising, and would have lead to something brand new, had there not been a knock at the bedroom door. Dean and Cas flung themselves apart, Cas losing his balance and tumbling to the floor. Dean lay perfectly still. There was a haughty chuckle from the other side of the door.

"I'm not coming in," Sam called in between self-satisfied giggles. "Just wanted to say goodnight, and remind you two to keep it down."

The sound of Sam's footsteps fading down the hall told Dean and Cas that he was gone. Dean let out the breath he was holding and covered his face with his hands, still royally embarrassed.

Castiel hoisted himself up from the floor and rested his chin on the edge of the mattress.

"Dean," Cas spoke softly.

"Yes, Cas?" Dean was expecting Castiel to suggest that they sleep in their own beds tonight. The moment was ruined, and he was sure Cas was just as embarrassed as he. He understood, but was not exactly excited about it.

"It's cold down here." Castiel sounded like a lost puppy trying to find it's mother. A wide smile spread across Dean's face, an he reached out into the darkness in search of Cas' hands. He helped Cas back up into bed and they settled into each other again.

The mood and the heat had been killed by Sam's intrusion, but the two were content pecking slowly and gently at each other's mouths. Dean moved to Castiel's neck and left the angel a number of love bites.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on tumblr at fukshoran  
> And my twitter is @roadtriplourry
> 
> Comments and Kudos graciously accepted! :*


End file.
